


(Sad) Songs to you(r) Memories

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Day 3, Future, M/M, Songs, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2k16, angstprompts idea, writing-prompt-s idea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writring-prompt-s idea + angstprompts idea:</p><p>Scientists invent a device that can determine the date of people's death. Almost everyone's date is December 31, 2016.<br/>Person A's death is December 31, 2016 and person B's death isn't until 2019.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>Y solo se deja llevar por la corriente de ese mar que hace años se ha secado, a la espera de que también desaparezca en un triste y lamentable suspiro.<br/>(Porque la vida se le ha vuelto pesada.<br/>Porque el tiempo pareciera correr más lento).  [TsukiHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Sad) Songs to you(r) Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo mucho que escuchen Saijou no Uta de DIR EN GREY mientras leen esto, pues aparte de las ideas en tumblr, esto me sirvió de mucho para darle ese dramatismo a la historia.

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

A (sad) future  
where the songs say  
_I love you.  
I love(d) you._

**.**

**.**

**Track #3 – Saijō no Uta** **「砂上の唄** **」– DIR EN GREY – VULGAR**

**.**

**.**

_En la temporada de abril,  
la Canción de Arena se desvanecerá_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—(Sad) Songs to you(r) Memories—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Tsukishima lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso decidió compartir el mayor tiempo posible antes de que lo inevitable llegará por fin.

Pero eso no quitaba que doliera.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Tanto que podría desfallecer del dolor en su alma.

.

_Hinata Shouyo._

_Diciembre 31, 2016._

Recuerda perfectamente que esa información era visible siempre que revisaba el dispositivo que todo ser humano cargaba para saber su fecha de muerte.

Se había vuelto una terrible obsesión revisar ese (maldito) aparato, solo para ver si no se había equivocado.

Para ver si no era un engaño y esa fecha tan terriblemente cercana no era un error de programación como había pasado con algunos dispositivos similares.

(Pero desgraciadamente no era un error.

No lo era.

Y eso le hacía sentir una presión constante en el pecho).

Por eso decidió pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hinata.

Compartir canciones, crear recuerdos que no podrían crear en un futuro.

.

.

Fue en otoño cuando le conoció.

Hacía frío, a pesar de que aún era septiembre. Y entre tantos tonos amarillentos y naranjas de las hojas al caer por acción de la naturaleza, le vio.

Su brillante cabello anaranjado tan perfecto, su deslumbrante sonrisa (tan brillante como el Sol mismo) que dejaba ver sus (adorables) dientes chuecos, y las casi imperceptibles pecas dispersas por su rostro ligeramente bronceado.

Fue amor a primera vista, aunque Kei no creyera en cosas de ese tipo por considerarlos demasiado irreales.

Pero así fue.

Y de haber sabido que su relación sería tan fugaz como un pestañeo, hubiera sido mejor no conocerlo.

(Así dolería menos.

Así no desearía que el tiempo avance más rápido).

.

Y a pesar de que había pasado todos los días con él después de saber su fecha de muerte, siente que no fue suficiente.

Su vida no duró lo suficiente como para ser llamada _vida._

Y Tsukishima no sabe si sentirse triste por eso, o porque no pudo disfrutar más de esas sonrisas que tanto amó.

(No pudo disfrutar más de su voz llamarle por su nombre).

.

Fue tan rápido.

Fue tan triste, tan cruel.

Hinata no merecía morir así.

(Shouyo no merecía morir).

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino.

No pudo hacer nada.

(No pudo hacerlo).

.

.

—Disfruta tu vida por mí.

Hinata le había dicho eso tantas veces después de saberlo.

Recuerda que la última que le dijo disfrutar su vida fue en abril, cuando las últimas flores de cerezo todavía revoloteaban con el suave aire.

Y se siente tan…irreal.

Se supone que la primavera debería tener un gusto dulce, pero para él tiene un sabor amargo.

(Es en abril cuando sucedió).

Hinata había sido atropellado.

Y desde entonces su (corta) vida se redujo a estar dormido en una cama de hospital.

.

Ah.

Los recuerdos de esos días son los que más le duelen.

En su mente siguen presentes los sollozos de Haruka [1]. Una madre no debería ver como la vida de su hijo se apaga frente a ella.

Los gritos de tristeza de Natsu (esa niña no debió haber pasado por tal trauma siendo tan pequeña) le persiguen en sus pesadillas.

Sus lágrimas siguen tatuadas en sus ojos.

El fresco aroma de los girasoles que le dejaba semana tras semana sigue en sus fosas nasales.

Las conversaciones (monólogos) que tenía con Hinata siguen danzando en su cabeza y dejando un gusto agrio en su boca.

Las canciones que incontables veces le dedicó las sigue escuchando de vez en cuando.

(Kei tiene la esperanza de que Hinata haya escuchado sus palabras.

De que haya escuchado a su hermana y su madre desear por una recuperación que nunca llegaría.

De que las canciones le hayan gustado).

.

.

Y los meses pasaron lentos.

Dolorosos.

Hasta que diciembre llegó.

El mes más doloroso.

Cada día era más insoportable que el anterior.

(Su fecha se estaba acercando.

Kei solo quería pasar el último día de Shouyo con él.

Que viera los fuegos artificiales para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo).

Pero debía ser fuerte.

(Y no pedir imposibles).

—Si tan solo estuvieras despierto… —suaves y saladas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

(Esos orbes que habían visto mejores tiempos para un apagado Sol).

Y antes de darse cuenta, sus lágrimas se transforman en un incontrolable llanto que le desgarra la garganta (y su alma fracturada).

.

Y entonces el día llega.

_Hinata Shouyo._

_Diciembre 31, 2016._

El dispositivo que mide el tiempo de vida sigue marcando esa fecha.

Es 31 de diciembre, y están a vísperas de que llegue el año nuevo.

Haruka y Natsu están ahí con él, acompañándole en su dolor y esperando un milagro que nunca llegará.

(Los tres esperan que Hinata despierte.

Que el dispositivo esté mal y Shouyo no tenga que morir ese día).

Pero las esperanzas son solo eso.

Simples esperanzas de algo que nunca sucederá (ni sucedió).

Y para cuando en el cielo se pueden apreciar las infinitas y caleidoscópicas luces de los fuegos artificiales Hinata ya ha dado su último suspiro.

Y su cuerpo se apaga poco a poco.

(Ese brillante Sol del que estaba enamorado ha dejado de brillar finalmente.

Ese día la Luna llora como nunca antes lo hizo).

Y a los pocos minutos que el Doctor dice que, efectivamente Hinata Shouyo ha fallecido, la primavera [2], el verano [3] y la luna han perdido algo importante para ellos.

Y los llantos y gritos que desgarran el alma se escuchan por toda el ala del hospital.

.

.

_Tsukishima Kei._

_21 de junio, 2019._

Después de haber perdido a su persona más importante, Kei revisa todos los días que la fecha esté correcta.

Es un futuro sin tener esas sonrisas cerca. Un futuro en el que las canciones han perdido significado y se han vuelto vacías, pero a la vez le hacen llorar como un niño que ha perdido a sus padres.

Y, aunque sigue siendo primavera (en dónde prometió verle de nuevo), no ha sentido nada distinto.

Todo se siente igual.

Como si el hecho de que faltan pocos días para que llegue el verano le fuera indiferente.

(Y Kei quiere reír.

Morir el mismo día que Shouyo cumpliría años.

Eso es tan cruel e irónico).

Y solo se deja llevar por la corriente de ese mar que hace años se ha secado, a la espera de que también desaparezca en un triste y lamentable suspiro.

(Porque la vida se le ha vuelto pesada.

Porque el tiempo pareciera correr más lento).

.

_Tsukishima Kei._

_21 de junio, 2019._

Y esa maldita fecha sigue estando correcta.

.

.

_Te buscaría en primavera,  
pero este mar de arena desaparecerá._

_._

**_—Saijou no Uta_ ** **_「砂上の唄_ ** **_」 – DIR EN GREY_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Future -** _ˈfjuːtʃə_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] La madre de Hinata no tiene nombre, pero creo que Haruka quedaría bien con ella, pues se escribe con el kanji para primavera. Creo que es un detalle bonito que la madre y la hermana de Shouyo tengan nombres relacionados con las estaciones en dónde hay más sol.
> 
> [2] La madre de Hinata es la primavera.
> 
> [3] Natsu es el verano, pues su nombre se escribe con el kanji para está estación.


End file.
